Random Shorts
by Insert A Smart Username Here
Summary: This is just a few random collections of random scenes I made. It's here just because so don't expect plots or anything.
1. chapter 1

Walking into the great chambers of Alzeltund, the weary adventurer kept his torch in front. The light dancing and shimmering on the walls.

Blue light emanated from an open door, the traveller turned his head towards it and carefully stepped towards it. He struggled to breathe in the dank air of the ruins. The dust choking him and irritating his throat. He continued his step and his black hair obscuring his vision as he quietly approached.

He pushed the heavy wooden door which disintegrated into dust at his touch. The air grew cleaner and a small breeze blew through. The blue light was small little orbs. Hanging in the air, their light glistening in the crystals that coated the wall.

The adventurer stepped into the corridor. A smaller orb of light rushed at him and he closed his eyes waiting for death.

He waited... But nothing. Was he really in the sweet embrace of death? Or was this an illusion?

He opened his eyes, the light gone. He stood there, his torch extinguishing itself. He once again began to walk and moved forward, he peered past the corner and his face turned into bewilderment. He saw trees and a small pond amidst the ruined marble pillars. A small waterfall from a small opening in the roof. He looked around and put one foot forward. He felt Earth below him and he looked down.

There was a trail of small stones forming a paved pathway to a circle of ruined pillars and arches. He hesitantly walked forward, his heart racing as the light of the sun shone in through the opening, he made it to the circle. An aura of calming peace that immediately set upon him allowed him to relax. He looked around and spotted something, he dropped his torch and rubbed his eyes in shock.

A unicorn stood before him, watching him. The sunlight shining upon it. It reared up and disappeared. It's ethereal glow remaining but also fading. The adventurer stood alone within the circle. The centre holding a ruined altar. He made slow movements and something was on their. A faint glow emanating from a small necklace.

The Adventurer picked it up and inspected the Silver jewel. The bright amber in the centre of its hexagonal shape, surrounded by a ruby outline with Emeralds encrusted in the line of red.

He had a sudden urge to wear it, the glow of a dark purple growing from it. He stared at it and put it in his pocket. He looked around and the area grew dim as the sun lowered in the sky. He had at least an hour to get out, he was going to get out with this prize.


	2. The Talk of Centurion Titus

A group of people sat around a small fire, the darkness of night a small cocoon around them and the glimmer of the moonlight, a silver streak, reflecting off of one of their tankards. The fire hissed and cracked, a young man, barely seventeen, spoke up. His voice a little raspy from being parched, his brown eyes reflecting the dancing flames.

"So, Marius? You spoke of a Centurion?" The young man asked. A slightly older man brushed his black hair back. His other hand facing towards the fire, trying to catch the heat.

"Yes." Marius said. "His name was Titus, a man of many talents..." Marius shifted a little. The heat a welcoming grace in the bitter cold of the night.

"What was he like?" The young boy asked. Marius sighed and rubbed his hands.

"An egotistical maniac..." Marius spoke with distaste. "Some would call him a madman in civilisation, others would call him a hero... A hero who kills everyone below him." The young boy gasped in shock.

"A madman? A Centurion?" The boy asked, his voice with more intrigue than before.

A cough went out among the group of four. A one eyed bald man tossed another bit off wood onto the fire, the flames engulfing it and cackling in response.

"A madman? More like a bloody butcher." The old scarred man's voice was rough and coarse. "I spoke against him and he sent me to the Cavalry, I saw all my friends who were with me die that day. He's a monster." The man leaned back taking a sip of his Ale.

"One of his favourite punishments..." Marcus added. "Titus is insane, unstable. I once saw him mount someone's head onto his wall, he even calls for hunts against people." Marcus look over to the young boy who listens carefully.

"His ego is the largest thing about him. It's bigger than down there." The blind man said. Marcus laughed and began to speak before being interrupted by their last companion, a woman in her twenties.

"Worse is that THING that copies some of his actions..." The woman pointed out, brushing her long brown hair from her tired eyes. "And joins in on the hunts..." She added.

"The worst part is just when you think you're all nice and safe... Titus sounds his horn..." The blind man added, Marcus shuddered at the thought.

The fire continued to cackle, the party sitting in the silence of the night. One of them peered out into the darkness as black shadow fluttered past some trees.

"Were not alone..." The young boy warned. The party looked around, the black shape jumping between trees. The light catching barely anything of it. They followed were it was leading and through the undergrowth something stepped out. They all gasped and their eyes went wide in shock as a beast, which name is unknown, walked towards them. A polearm in hand it stopped. A horn sounded and it smiled.

Titus sat in his tent, eating the joy of the food before him. Screams off into the distance.

"Anyona's killed some more... Tell her to stop." He ordered to his guards who nodded. Neither of whom dared to say anything. He continued to eat as a mere hundred meters away blood was being spilled. He could hear it and he sat perfectly still, biting into a chunk of beef.

"Am I not the greatest?" Titus asked and his guards nodded. Fearing death otherwise.

"Good. Now, bring me some more food." Titus commanded in a calm tone. The guards nodded and hurried out, fetching whatever the cook had made.


End file.
